witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Quen
|see second page = The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Guide to Witcher Signs|For third page = |see third page = }} |User = Witchers |Effects = forms a protective field to shield from attacks |Tw1_symbol = Game Icon Quen symbol unlit.png |Tw2_symbol = Tw2 sign quen.png |Tw3_symbol = Tw3 ability quen sign.png}} Quen is a simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast it forms a protective field around the casting witcher which protects him from sonic waves and similar attacks, but not from the physical blows. Its expanded form can protect from the wider range of offensive actions.In Andrzej Sapkowski's work this Sign appears only in A Grain of Truth short story, where it serves as a barrier against sonic waves caused by bruxa – her physical attacks still are able to harm the witcher. However, fans from the original author's website mistook it with another Sign from this story, Heliotrop, which serves as a barrier against physical and magical attacks throughout the book cycle. The mistake was then repeated by basically every single adaptation – which kinda officialises Quen's role as the protective Sign. Contrary to Heliotrop, which is active only for a moment and cushions from a single powerful attack, Quen is active until broken or dispelled. In the game, Quen can be used to buy time to imbibe a potion, or regain some lost vitality by resting. Its effect is immediately cancelled by any hostile action. The icon for Quen is based on the alchemical symbol for Earth. The witcher's skill with the sign is developed through the allocation of talents. Mechanics * To use the Quen sign, just right-click as Geralt himself is the desired target * Endurance is used whenever the sign is cast, if the overall level is too low, Geralt will not be able to cast the sign * Lacking a Cat (potion) or a torch, the Quen sign can generate enough light to see in crypts and caves. :Tip: Quen disappears when you cast another sign or attack an opponent. It is best used to gain time to drink potions during combat, to switch weapons during a fight, or when charging at enemies with ranged attacks. It is also very helpful to cast Quen and then power-up a level-four style sword attack. Later on, visiting the Circles of Elements attributed to Quen grants Geralt the Blessing of Earth. Circles of Elements Circles of Elements dedicated to the Quen sign include: * Circle of Hanging Stones in the swamp * Circle of the Barren Lands in the fields * Circle of Rolling Rocks in the swamp cemetery Quen is a protective shield that lasts for 40 seconds at the sign's basic level. It is a sign that Geralt uses on himself that absorbs all incoming damage, up to a certain point - at which time it disperses and needs to be recast. While Quen is in effect, Geralt can still attack enemies and use Signs, but he cannot regenerate vigor. To activate the sign, press and select Quen; then press key to cast it. Upgrading Quen in the Magic tree will increase the Sign Level, granting increased duration, damage absorbed, and also causing it to reflect back 20/50% damage against the attacker. If the sign is enhanced with the "Enhanced Quen Sign" skill from the Magic tree, then Quen can reflect the damage to up to three opponents (at level two). The Quen sign is a simple magical sign used by witchers that forms a protective field around the caster. Quen's basic ability is to cover Geralt in a basic shield that absorbs a limited amount of damage. Geralt can choose to upgrade this sign to increase its effectiveness. Usually a single hit will take down the shield, but that doesn't mean Quen isn't useful. If you're using Light Armor, your Stamina regeneration can be so swift that you can cast Quen multiple times in a fight, keeping you safe from damage. Investing in Quen can make it capable of sustaining several hits before breaking and even push back enemies. Additionally, damage resistance is applied before the Quen shield is damaged, meaning that increasing your DR against a certain damage type is another way to prolong the life of the shield. Trivia *In the short story "The Last Wish", Geralt used this sign to block the attack of a Genie. *The sign can be turned off by selecting it, sheathing Geralt's sword and double tapping the cast sign key. *In the short story "A Grain of Truth" in , Geralt used Quen during his fight with the bruxa. *In The Witcher 2, if the sign is cast during a storm/rain, it receives a bonus allowing it to reflect more damage back to the enemies. *In , the sign stays effective underwater if cast on land, being the only sign working underwater. Gallery File:Quen.jpg|Quen's casting gesture in The Witcher 3 Quen TW-OFAF.png|In The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame External links * References cs:Quen de:Quen (Zeichen) es:Signo de Quen fr:Signe de Quen it:Quen nl:Quen pl:Znak Quen pt-br:Quen ru:Знак Квен uk:Знак Квен Category:Signs Category:Protection spells